Un par de sesiones de Dra Bliss
by Myriamj
Summary: Historia corta de la atención psicológica que brinda la Dra. Bliss a dos pacientes de edad similar.
1. Chapter 1

**Dra. Bliss**

Este fic son capítulos cortos sobre lo que podrían ser posibles sesiones de terapia de dos pacientes de la buena psicóloga infantil, la Dra. Bliss. Debo advertir, eso sí, que no tienen una continuidad, son un par de historias cortas que transcurrirían un par de meses después de la película. Por cierto, tampoco vayan a pensar que así son las terapias psicológicas con niños; según entiendo, generalmente son más lúdicas, con juegos.

Declaración: No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

**Paciente #1**

La doctora miró a su paciente recostada en el cómodo sillón, luego del suspiro con que finalizó su dramática declaración.

"Bien, Helga, entiendo que te sientes ahogada por todas estas emociones hacia Arnold. El amor, la frustración, la rabia. Está bien sentir emociones, pero parece que éstas se alimentan más bien de tus propios pensamientos y expectativas, de lo que pasa en la vida real."

Helga miró a la doctora con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Usted no me cree? ¡Él es insoportable! ¿cómo no va a ser posible qué diga nada aún después de lo que ocurrió en el techo de ese edificio?

"Sí, puede ser. Pero tienes que pensar cuanto tiempo te tomó a ti decir lo que sentías." -continúo la doctora. Helga hizo una mueca

"E incluso después te retractaste. ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor necesite tiempo, así como tú también has necesitado tiempo?"

"Si….bueno, puede ser"- contestó Helga.

"¿Y?" –preguntó la doctora.

"¿Y qué?" –Helga suspiró- "Está bien, tal vez el cabeza de balón necesite tiempo, pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que juega conmigo. No dice nada, luego se acerca y se muestra preocupado, después se va. ¡Vamos! ¿qué espera que piense?"

La doctora Bliss suspiró en su interior.

"Creo que es una interesante pregunta, ¿qué cosas podrías pensar de su conducta?"

"¿Qué juega conmigo?"

"Ya. Esa es una forma de verlo. ¿qué otra cosa podemos pensar?"

Helga frunció el entrecejo.

"Humm… ¿qué no sabe cómo comportarse?", respondió Helga. La doctora sonrió.

"Esa es otra posibilidad. ¿qué otra cosa podemos pensar?

"Ah, no sé. Es difícil"

"Parece que te sientes confundida con respecto a su actitud."

"Sí", Helga pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos.

"Me pregunto qué haces cuando estás confundida…"

"Oh" –Helga se encogió de hombros-"hablo con Phoebe, me cuestiono todo, todo, TODO lo que podría estar pasando…"

"Debes sentirte cansada…"

"Ufff, no tienes idea. Y luego, ese idiota que se porta tan raro…"

"Seguro que ni sabes qué hacer o cómo comportarte cuando están con él" –la doctora Bliss trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! a veces no sé si sólo ser amable, y otras me dan ganas de pegarle…"

"Humm…amable, ganas de pegarle, ¿y todo en el mismo día?"

"En un mismo recreo"

"Debe parecer extraño verte actuar así, siendo amable un rato y luego agresiva…"

"Sí, pero es que… " – de pronto Helga miró a la doctora- "espere un minuto, ¿me está diciendo que yo me portó tan idiota cómo él?"

"No. Sólo te estaba preguntando cómo actuabas con él considerando lo confundida que parecías con él" –la doctora estaba haciendo un serio esfuerzo por no reír- "pero tienes razón, suena como lo que tú cuentas que él actúa cuando está contigo: amable y de pronto se aleja; tú en vez de alejarte, eres agresiva. Alejarse y enojarse son dos formas de poner distancia".

Helga pestañeó, mirando al vacío.

"Tal vez el chico sólo está confundido"- Helga reflexionó.

"Pues, entonces ya existen tres posibles explicaciones de porque actúa como lo hace. ¿Te has dado cuenta que si bien piensas todo, generalmente eliges una explicación con la que te sientes herida, y la consideras real? No observas qué otras explicaciones pueden existir, sino te quedas con esa, y a partir de ahí, comienzas a sentirte mal y a imaginar lo peor para ti" –la doctora terminó, viendo como Helga parecía procesar toda esa información.

"Tal vez eso hago realmente" –repentinamente Helga miró directo a la doctora- "¿usted cree que él no esté jugando conmigo?"

"Helga, yo no puedo decir lo que él siente o no, pero esa no parece ser la única posible explicación a su conducta, ¿o si?" –la doctora Bliss sonrió- "además, cómo te habrás dado cuenta, no tenemos el poder para cambiar a los demás, pero sí podemos elegir cómo nosotros lo enfrentamos."

"Supongo que tiene razón" –Helga suspiró, aún pensando.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La doctora Bliss, aguardó pacientemente hasta que Helga hablara.

"Creo que tengo que pensar algunas cosas... tal vez, sí, me porto tan errática como él… sí, tengo muchas cosas que pensar."-Helga miró a la doctora- "¿podemos dejarlo hasta aquí?"

"Sí, de hecho ya estamos casi en la hora" – la doctora se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su calendario. "nos vemos la próxima semana".

"Si" –dijo Helga – "y gracias por todo".

"De nada"- añadió la doctora y se despidió de su paciente con un abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La doctora anotó algo en la carpeta de Helga, y luego miró su reloj. Decidió que tenía varios minutos antes de su próximo paciente, así que ordenó la oficina rápidamente, y fue a buscar un café. Cuando regresó a su oficina, tomó la carpeta de su próximo paciente y sonrió al revisarla. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó a abrir.

"Hola Arnold, adelante. Ponte cómodo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dra. Bliss**

Este fic son capítulos cortos sobre lo que podrían ser posibles sesiones de terapia de dos pacientes de la buena psicóloga infantil, la Dra. Bliss. Debo advertir, eso sí, que no tienen una continuidad, son un par de historias cortas que transcurrirían un par de meses después de la película. Por cierto, tampoco vayan a pensar que así son las terapias psicológicas con niños; según entiendo, generalmente son más lúdicas, con juegos.

Declaración: No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

**Paciente #2**

La doctora anotó algo en la carpeta de Helga, y luego miró su reloj. Decidió que tenía varios minutos antes de su próximo paciente, así que ordenó la oficina rápidamente, y fue a buscar un café. Cuando regresó a su oficina, tomó la carpeta de su próximo paciente y sonrió al revisarla. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó a abrir.

"Hola Arnold, adelante. Ponte cómodo" –la doctora no pudo dejar de notar lo tenso que parecía el niño frente a ella.

"Bien, ¿quieres contarme cómo estás?" –preguntó la doctora, dándole al niño una calurosa sonrisa. Arnold dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Mal, pésimo! Y todo es culpa de Helga G. Pataki. Como siempre" –terminó por decir el niño, apretando con sus dedos, los cojines en los que se había sentado.

"¿Siempre?"- preguntó la doctora- "¿podrías contarme más?"

"¡Es que simplemente no sé qué está mal con ella!" – Arnold se quejó frustrado- "aún no logro sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo en el techo de ese edificio, pese a que después me dijo que no era cierto…"

"¿cuándo dijo qué te amaba?" –preguntó la doctora amablemente.

"sí" –continúo Arnold- "y sueño, y entonces, me acerco a ella, y veo, sé que es una buena persona, amable, dulce, pero de pronto se enoja sin motivos, y siempre es así, mandona, peleadora…"

"Debes sentirte confundido…"

"Un montón" –reconoció Arnold- "es como si fuesen dos personas distintas".

"¿y cómo te sientes al respecto?"

"Frustrado" –dijo Arnold; su cara estaba seria, se veía molesto.

"¿y qué te frustra?"

Arnold pareció mirar al vacío, mientras pensaba.

"No sé" –respondió en voz baja.

La doctora ocultó una sonrisa. Si tenía razón en lo que imaginaba que ocurriría, compadecía al colega que tuviera que realizar la terapia de pareja en el futuro.

"¿Sabes? Hay muchas veces que nos sentimos frustrados y no sabemos por qué…"

"Es que ella es tan difícil, yo trato de acercarme, pero es como si tuviera una muralla…"

"Si, es frustrante intentar acercarse a alguien y sentir que ese alguien no nos deja…"

"¡Sí! Y no sólo eso, es cómo que me rechaza. Y me llama con esos estúpidos sobrenombres…"

"Eso puede ser doloroso…" –dijo la doctora viendo una mirada de dolor en su paciente.

"Si…" –dijo Arnold. Y guardó silencio.

"Cuando una persona que nos importa mucho, nos rechaza, es muy doloroso" –dijo la doctora tras unos minutos- "Parece que Helga te importa mucho, Arnold."

"Si" –dijo Arnold silencioso- "es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…"

"¿Y qué piensas sobre ella?" –preguntó la doctora con suavidad. Arnold pareció iluminarse un poco.

"Recuerdos."- respondió Arnold, casi en un murmullo. La doctora lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué recuerdos?"

Arnold miró hacia abajo, parecía pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero también parecía estar absorto en algún recuerdo que le hacía sonreír. La doctora esperó pacientemente a qué el niño decidiera si quería contar algo y qué. Pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, decidió que podía recordar la consigna "_Este es un espacio donde los niños cuentan sus problemas, y todo lo que digas aquí, quedará entre nosotros. Y si hay algo que no quieres contar, no te obligaré; ya lo dirás cuando estés listo_". Pero justo en ese momento, Arnold habló.

"Bueno, algunos son recuerdos, y otros son fantasías" –dijo en voz baja. Aún miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Recuerdos y fantasías? ¿deseas compartirlas?" –preguntó amablemente la doctora. Arnold suspiró.

"Tal vez suene un poco extraño, pero recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Teníamos tres años, y no sé porque ella estaba sola y mojada. Bueno, estaba lloviendo y no tenía paraguas, así que le ofrecí el mío."

"¿Recuerdas haber hecho eso a los tres años?" –preguntó la doctora. Ella ya conocía estos hechos, pero desde la visión de Helga para quién este gesto había sido muy importante. Por eso, era interesante que él también lo recordara.

"No sé por qué, pero es el recuerdo más antiguo que tengo" –Arnold sonrió- "de hecho, recuerdo haberme acercado porque encontré bonito que su cinta de pelo fuese del mismo color que su ropa."

"Parece que ese recuerdo te hace sentir alegre."

"Sí. Cada vez que Helga se vuelve agresiva, recuerdo a la niña de 3 años, y cómo me sonrió cuando la acompañé con el paraguas."

"¿Ese recuerdo te sirve para mirar más allá de la agresión de Helga?" –preguntó la doctora.

"Mmmsi." –dijo Arnold pensativo. Parecía que había algo más ahí. La doctora suspiró suavemente.

"Parece que hay algo más" –dijo.

"Sí." –la mirada de Arnold se volvió seria –"bueno, usted sabe lo de mis padres…"

La doctora asintió, y Arnold continúo.

"Cuando vi a Helga así, pensé que no tenía padres ni abuelos; yo tenía abuelos, así que pensé que podía estar más asustada que yo. Además, se veía simpática." – la doctora intentó imaginar a Arnold a los tres años pensando algo así- "Bien, después se enojó con unos compañeros, y ya no volvió a ser la misma." –Arnold suspiró frustrado- "De cierto modo, la entiendo. Después que conocí a sus padres, me hizo mucho más sentido…digo, no son malas personas, pero no parecen preocuparse mucho de ella…tal vez eso la frustre, y tal vez sienta que si no es agresiva, nadie la va a ver, como sus padres".

La doctora miraba a Arnold atentamente mientas hablaba. Pero Arnold parecía no verla; era más bien como si hablara consigo mismo.

"Yo sé que no es mala persona, y he tratado de mostrárselo. Cuando es, bueno, cuando no es agresiva, ¡es brillante! Es inteligente, tiene sentido del humor, es fuerte y valiente" – Arnold sonrió – "esos son los otros recuerdos que tengo. Ella actúa muy bien, lo sé porque me tocó actuar con ella en obras de la escuela; puede ser muy amable, y sofisticada; es capaz de reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón, pese a lo orgullosa que es; es atenta y observadora; sabe escuchar, es una buena amiga…cuando Lila terminó conmigo, ella estuvo ahí, y me ayudó; cuando me sentía incomprendido el día de acción de gracias, ella también me acompañó, y aunque no es muy optimista, fue agradable pasear con ella" –Arnold pareció hacer un alto para tomar aire. Todo esto lo había dicho muy rápido, casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

"Parece que Helga ocupa gran parte de tu mente" –dijo la doctora.

"Si…bueno, es una gran amiga" –dijo Arnold –"pero cuando está molesta es casi imposible". – La doctora contuvo la risa frente a esta declaración.

"Bien, parece que Helga es una persona compleja"-dijo la doctora. Arnold asintió.

"Aún así, me pregunto por qué ocupa gran parte de tu mente" –Arnold miró a la doctora con curiosidad; la doctora le devolvió la mirada de forma amable- "digo, sería más fácil no interesarse por ella; Helga no es el único niño con problemas".

"Bueno, una vez tuve que ayudar a Wolfgang…" –dijo Arnold pensativo.

"Pero él no ocupa tanto espacio en tu mente; de hecho, es primera vez que hablas de él". – la doctora apuntó gentilmente. Arnold suspiró.

"No sé. Tal vez Helga es más compleja" – dijo Arnold – "A veces pienso que ella podría ser distinta, pero no sabe cómo… y su familia no la ayuda mucho".

"¿Tú deseas que Helga fuese distinta?" –preguntó con suavidad la doctora.

"¡No! Digo, sí, es decir, me gustaría que no fuese tan agresiva conmigo. Es agradable pasar tiempo con ella cuando ella no está atacando" – Arnold respondió. La doctora sonrío.

"¿Tú quieres pasar más tiempo con ella?" –preguntó la doctora.

"Bien" –Arnold se había ruborizado – "no es que quiera ir a una cita con ella… es sólo…"

"¿Has pensado preguntarle si desea ir a una cita contigo?" –la doctora estaba francamente curiosa. Arnold miró con cara de frustración.

"Sí, bueno, a veces. Pero es que, no sé qué hacer"- Arnold se veía más preocupado y nervioso. La doctora dio tiempo, haciendo una señal de que continuara.

"Bien, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es agradable. Pero casi siempre está con el ceño fruncido, ahora más que antes…"

"¿Quieres decir después de la declaración?" –trató de clarificarse la doctora.

"¡Sí! Y eso también. Según ella, me odia; pero esa vez, parecía tan sincera cuando dijo…dijo…" –Arnold tragó saliva; la doctora esperó pacientemente- "dijo… que me amaba."

"Arnold, me da la impresión que estás confundido. Por una parte, parece que te asusta que Helga te pueda amar, y prefieres lidiar con su odio."

"¿Qué es lidiar?" – preguntó Arnold. La doctora sonrió.

"Es enfrentar. Tú te sientes más preparado para enfrentar el que Helga te odie que el que ella te ame" –explicó la doctora- "pero tampoco deseas seguir enfrentando el odio de Helga". Arnold escuchó a la doctora, con los ojos abiertos.

"Si, supongo que, no lo había visto así" –Arnold dijo después de unos segundos– "pero es que… no sé… la palabra Amor es tan grande…y yo quisiera ser su amigo, pero…"

Arnold de pronto tuvo un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos, como si un pensamiento hubiese llegado a aclarar algo. La doctora lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Usted piensa que Helga pueda estar enojada porque en realidad me ama y cree que yo no la quiero?" –la doctora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar ¡Bingo! y reír.

"Es una posible explicación, pero ni tú ni yo podemos decir lo que Helga piensa o siente, si podemos ver cómo nos sentimos. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?" –añadió la doctora; había notado que él en esta frase casi había declarado que sí quería a Helga, pero no quería forzarlo. Arnold arrugó el entrecejo, parecía que le costaba responder esa última pregunta.

"Uff… me da miedo pensar que ella me ama… digo, tenemos sólo 10 años… sería distinto si le gustara… ¡y eso también sería raro!".-Arnold hizo una pausa antes de continuar- "pero aún así quiero conocerla más. Ella dijo que escribía poemas, y el Sr. Simmons ha dicho que los poemas de Helga son muy buenos… me gustaría leer alguno" –Arnold terminó por decir eso en voz baja.

"Arnold, ¿a ti te gusta Helga?"

"Bueno, sí, ella me agrada, es realmente agradable cuando quiere…" –la doctora sonrió ante esta respuesta de Arnold.

"Pero ¿ella te gusta-te gusta?" –preguntó nuevamente la doctora. Arnold se ruborizó.

"Bien, no sé" –Arnold suspiró- "nunca había pensando en ella así hasta que pasó lo del techo…"

"¿Y?"

"No lo sé" –Arnold parecía frustrado, una vez más- "¿no podemos cambiar de tema?".

"Veo que no quieres seguir con el tema, y está bien. Podemos cambiarlo. Pero me pregunto ¿por qué no quieres seguir con el tema?"

"no sé" –respondió Arnold en voz baja.

"Tal vez si pudieras decir cómo te sientes en este momento" –sugirió la doctora.

"Cansado"-dijo Arnold- "y molesto y frustrado" –añadió rápidamente.

"Parece que te sientes molesto, cansado y frustrado al tener qué pensar en lo que sientes por Helga."- la doctora miró a Arnold, pero este nuevamente se había hundido en un pensativo silencio.

"y parece que te sientes cansado, molesto y frustrado porque no sabes si elegir el odio de Helga o la posibilidad de que ella te ame".- Arnold brincó en su asiento.

"Y porque mientras no realices esa elección, ella seguirá ocupando gran parte de tu mente" –concluyó la doctora. Arnold miraba con los ojos amplios.

"Nunca pensé que fuese mi elección" –dijo Arnold.

"Arnold, las personas podemos elegir qué pensar de otros. Y según lo que elijamos pensar, vamos a actuar en consecuencia"- la doctora sonrió. Arnold se rascó nervioso la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Yo pienso que Helga es una buena persona" –la doctora sonrió al escuchar esta respuesta de Arnold- "bromista, con una historia compleja detrás, pero buena."

"Bien, ya sabemos lo qué piensas de ella, ¿cómo actuar con…?" –comenzó la doctora, pero fue interrumpida.

"Es que es más complejo… por los sentimientos" –dijo Arnold.

"¿Qué sentimientos?" .preguntó con su tono más suave y dulce la doctora. Armold suspiró.

"Dra. Bliss, ¿cree que alguien pudiese querer-querer mucho a otra persona, y no darse cuenta sino de pronto por algo?"

"Mmm… Puede ser, ¿qué piensas tú?" –la doctora le devolvió la pregunta a Arnold.

"Creo que Helga me importa mucho, y no me gusta que pelee conmigo".

"¿Y por qué no hablar con ella y decirle eso?" –la doctora vio a Arnold ruborizarse.

"¿Por qué no?" –insistió la doctora.

"Es que no sé qué haría si me besa de nuevo" – dijo Arnold ruborizado y con una sonrisa nerviosa. La doctora enarcó una ceja.

"¿Y qué podrías hacer si eso sucede?" –el rubor del niño creció.

"¿Arnold?" –preguntó la Dra. ante el silencio del niño. Arnold sacudió su cabeza de sus pensamientos, más ruborizado si era posible.

"¿Me puedes contar en qué estabas?"

"Imaginando el final de un sueño que tuve… de casarme con Helga"- respondió, en voz baja, sin levantar la vista.

La doctora intentó sacar de su mente la cara que Helga pondría de escuchar esto. "_Y yo pensaba que ella era dramática_" pensó para sus adentros "_¿qué ven en televisión estos niños?_".


End file.
